There are a variety of culinary utensil with different functions. However, each utensil is often designed to perform just one function and as a result a user would require a collection of many different utensil in a kitchen in order to address the different needs in food preparation. The present invention seeks to address this problem by providing a culinary utensil with a dual function, or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.